Cure
by raiko.EXE
Summary: Sync falls ill after his mission on Mount Roneal, but since when was falling in and out of love part of the symptoms? Contains spoilers. — Sync x Anise


I'M ALIVE! 8D; And after a long tango with writers block, I'm back with another piece Sync x Anise, of course x3 You should have been expecting that ;D Enjoy! Tales of Rebirth cameo? Yes. I was so tempted to put Tytree in here too D8

* * *

**Cure**

_Giggle._

He cringed at the sound, ego having been severely damaged. But how could she not? After all, here was one of the Six God Generals, Sync the Tempest at that, at her door, sopping wet, wearing a ripped and tattered uniform along with a scowl that hinted anger as well as embarrassment. Smug grin on her face and a hand on her hip, she stood waiting for whatever excuse was biting his tongue.

Seeing he wasn't getting in without a reason, the green-haired boy flipped his damp bangs out of his face, droplets of water landing around him. Her gaze still lingered, refusing to leave. But he would NOT say what had happened. He couldn't! It would only degrade him even further, and cause her to further burst out in hysteria at that.

"Well?" The brunette asked, tapping her foot in impatience. There was no way he was getting past her without a good story. After all, what on Auldrant would cause him to turn to _her_ of all people? So she waited, as his mind struggled for words.

Many times Sync found himself opening his mouth, only to close it again, a shade of red creeping upon his cheeks in embarrassment. What was there to say exactly? That he had been attacked by rabid wolves on Mount Roneal, and therefore needed some assistance in _sewing his clothes?_ That was definitely NOT going to happen. So, wincing, he said the only thing he could say, keeping a nasty tone at that.

"_Please."_

The puppeteer raised an eyebrow, studying his face. Was he actually being _sincere_ for once, or was it just an act? Whatever the case, her mind must have registered him as a very good actor, for a moment later, she sighed and stepped aside, letting her usual enemy step into the warmth on the Tatlin's room.

"Give them to me." The Fon Master Guardian stated, reaching for her sewing kit as the boy sad down, cross-legged on the floor. He did so, shedding his torn garments and throwing them at the girl. She caught them with her free hand and scowled. He shrugged in response, resting his chin in his palm. Her frown diminished and turned into a look of concern as her yes grazed over the wounds on his chest, some still bleeding. She refused to say anything however, knowing if she offered to bandage his wounds, he would turn her down.

So instead, the brunette took a seat across from him, torn clothes in her lap as she attempted to poke the end of the thread through the eye of her needle. "So what was it this time?" She asked, still focused on the needle. She saw the green-haired boy in the corner of her eye, shifting his position in order to get comfortable.

"Mount Roneal." He answered simply, watching her fingers fly across the fabric. With her skill in sewing, this probably wouldn't take very long. After all, the girl was the reason that the gigantic doll in the corner was still intact.

She raised an eyebrow, but did not press on, focused on the task at hand. Just what was the Commandant up to anyway, sending the God Generals there? Wasn't Mount Roneal known for its various avalanches?

But before she could press another question, Sync had staggered to his feet, gripping the edge of a table in order to get himself up on his feet. "You mind if I get a glass of water?" He asked.

"Go ahead." The puppeteer replied, slightly surprised at his choice of words. It wasn't like Sync to be somewhat polite. Perhaps it was because she could go from innocently sewing to violently tearing at the seams in an instant.

But her current project would soon be completely forgotten, as the sound of the cabinet opening caught her ears. Though this wasn't what alarmed the girl. No, it was the resounding crash of the crystal glass hitting the floor.

"Sync!" She screeched, "What do you think you're-!"

But the sight of what was in front of her made the Fon Master Guardian choke on her words. There, on the floor of the Tatlin family's reserved room in the Daath cathedral, lay Sync the Tempest, God General, on the floor and lacking any movement.

"Sync!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the fallen figure. "Sync, you'd better wake up! This isn't funny!"

Noticing the faint color in his cheeks, Anise brushed the hair out of the Tempest's eyes and placed her fingers over his forehead. A warm sensation hit her nerves. "Fever," She mumbled. "So that's why you were so red earlier."

Thinking for a bit, the Daathic uniform-clad girl decided to do what she could, which was drag the unconscious soldier up from his current position and onto a more comfortable surface to sleep on, her bed. Tucking him under the covers, she watched his chest rise and for a moment before exiting her room and entering the mass expanse that was the cathedral. Surely, one of the other God Generals would take care of it, right?

Looking around the main hall, the puppeteer winced as her eyes picked out a mass of pink hair among the crowd. Arietta was the last of the remaining five God Generals she had hoped to see, and with her size, she obviously couldn't carry Sync back to headquarters. If it were Largo or Dist, it would have been different, but just the thought of asking that pink-haired witch for help made her insides churn.

But there was no other choice, so while trying her best to keep herself from screaming at the little devil, she approached her. "Arietta!" She called out, attempting to catch up with the girl.

The other puppet master turned sharply at the sound of her voice, sending a glare her way boots clacking in the marble flooring. "What do you want, Anise?"

"What's with the look, Gloomietta?" She began, but stopped her competitive train of thought and focusing on Sync. "Ugh, never mind. Can you just get Largo for me?"

"Why should I?" Arietta sneered, still bitter about the fact that her position as Fon Master Guardian had been handed over. "Go get him yourself. I'm not doing you any favors."

The brunette gritted her teeth, threatening to snap. Did that inferior girl have to be so damn stubborn all the time!?

Nails digging into her palms as she fisted her hands, she took a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing. "Well if you won't do it for me, do it for Sync. He's in a bit of trouble right now."

"Sync?" She inquired, eyes widening. "Why, what happened to him?"

Anise was slightly taken aback at the girl's look of concern. Well, she did have the right to be worried, Sync was her comrade. Nothing more…Right? There was no other reason why she seemed more willing now than before. They were soldiers, comrades, friends, that's all. Wait, why was she thinking these thoughts? This was NOT the time to feel a pang of…Something. Not jealousy, of course not. What was there to be jealous about?

"He kind of fainted and-" The puppeteer said, trying to mask her displeased frown. "Listen, I'll tell you later. Just hurry up and get Largo, will you? Do you care about him or not!?"

'_Oh, crap!'_ She thought. That last part was definitely NOT supposed to slip out. The girl opposite her in turn raised a brow, indicating that she had caught the statement. Anise bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't comment.

"Alright, if you say so…" Arietta replied, trailing off into the door leading into the Headquarters of the Order of Lorelei. Sighing, the brunette felt a headache coming on. What exactly had she meant by that anyway?

**-x-**

'_Huh…?'_

A pair of groggy eyes opened only to close almost immediately after, being hit with a blinding burst of light. Eyelids fluttered as they eventually adapted to the luminance of their surroundings. From what he could make out, both the lights above and the window were shining upon him. He seemed to be in his room, but there was someone watching him from the corner. His vision was too blurry to tell who it was.

"Oh good, you're awake." A familiar, feminine voice echoed. Sight returning, he saw sharp, sapphire eyes under neat, blonde fringe.

"Legretta?" He asked his superior, watching as the gun-wielder made her way to his bedside table. "What happened?"

"You fainted." She answered simply, removing the moist towelette he hadn't yet noticed from his forehead and dipping it into a nearby basin. "It seems you have a fever. Probably from your mission at Mount Roneal."

"Oh…" He let out, still a bit tired. The last thing he remembered was asking permission to get a glass of water. How much time had passed since then? Clutching the sheets as he tried to sit up, the green-haired boy was surprised to find slim fingers on his shoulder a moment later, easing him back down.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you." Legretta the Quick warned him, as she placed the now cool towelette back where it had been a moment before. "We don't want you collapsing a second time. A doctor should be coming to see you a bit later. I'm keeping you company until then."

Not knowing what else there was to say, Sync stared in awe as the woman adjusted the pillow beneath his head, trying to make him more comfortable. He was tempted to call it motherly instinct, but never before had that word applied to the blonde. And had it gotten ten degrees hotter in the room, or was it just him?

Eyes flickered to the blazing radiation coming from the open window. "Is it too bright?" Legretta asked, noticing he was still slightly wincing.

"A-A little…" The younger God General stammered, fumbling for words. But not long after, he found his face grow hot once more as the blonde craned over his bed in order to reach the mechanism that operated the blinds. After all, it was hard to avert your eyes when _other_ guns were so obviously present.

Biting his tongue, the boy couldn't help but turn the shade of a ripened tomato as he tried so desperately to think pure thoughts.

Noticing the sudden change in color of her comrade's face, Legretta turned to him in concern. "Is something wrong?" She asked, lever operating the blinds still in hand.

His brains were breaking, his heart was racing. This was NOT happening.

"Nothing!" He squeaked, sounding like he was in the middle of the puberty he had never gone through. Legretta opened her mouth to protest, ready to scold him and insist he tell the truth, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." She said, blinds closing in one, fluid motion, leaving the flushed boy to sigh in relief. The woman crossed the room, turning the brass knob on the ornate door and revealing a pair of Oracle Knights as well as the trail of a white labcoat behind them, peeking through the doorway. Exchanging a few words with the three, Legretta turned to the boy once more.

"The doctor is here, so I'll be taking my leave." She said, partially exiting. "I'll be back later, but I assure you, you're in very capable hands."

Nodding, the blonde left the premises along with the duo of Oracle Knights as the trail of a white labcoat and the woman wearing it took their place. A warm smile graced her lips with strands of brown hair framing her face. And to the young God General's surprise, she only looked a year or two older than he was. Well, older than the original Ion was.

"Hello." She said, approaching the bed he currently resided in. "I'm Doctor Barrs, but Annie will do just fine. I'm not used to formalities anyway." Another smile, another fluttering feeling in his gut. "And you must be my patient. Sync, was it?"

"Y-yeah." He choked, finding it harder and harder to persuade words to come out of his mouth. The presence of another female was hardly calming, and worst of all, she was cute. Since when did he go for the older women?

"So, Sync," She began, looking over he charts once more. "You superior has informed me that you collapsed earlier today. Perhaps due to fatigue from your recent mission on Mount Roneal."

He didn't answer, but only watched as her hands dug into her bag. Filled with supplies, he presumed. "It is awfully cold up there, so I don't think it's anything more than the flu, but I'm going to have to examine your condition nonetheless." A stethoscope appeared in her hand. "Can you take your shirt off for me?"

Beet-red color rushed to his cheeks. "Uh, r-right…" Sync stammered, doing as he was told. This was absolutely NOT helping his condition. And neither was the fact that as soon as he finished removing the blasted article of clothing, he found himself face-to-face with the young doctor. His body froze as the cool surface of the stethoscope touched his chest. The green-haired boy hoped it would only last a few seconds, but she seemed to be taking her time.

"Your heart rate is a bit high." She said, continuing to listen to the beat of the pulsating organ. She removed the contraption a moment later, her hand resting on his forehead. "You're all flushed too, possibly a fever." She paused again, studying his exasperated face. "Are you nervous?"

"A little…" He couldn't lie. Her hand left, but the sigh of relief he was about to utter was interrupted by a thin wooden stick jabbing his tongue. A light followed afterwards, as she poked at his throat. Uncomfortable was an understatement.

"Like I said," the doctor said, removing the instruments and replacing hem with a thermometer. "It's just the flu. A few days and you'll be good as new!" She chirped.

"That's not exactly what I meant." He mumbled, the thermometer impairing his speech. This apparently didn't reach her ears, as her attention returned to her charts.

"The records here say that the concentration of Seventh Fonons in your body are higher than usual." She stated, continuing to flip through the pages.

"It's because I'm a replica." He answered simply, his old self returning due to the subject. Dr. Barrs looked at him with interest.

"Yeah, a replica." He said once again. "Of Fon Master Ion. I'm one of the rejects, but unlike my 'brothers,' I didn't have the luxury to die. So now I'm stuck here, in a world that has no use for me, that doesn't care for me."

He scowled, "Those bastards. They threw me into the mouth of the Mount Zaleho volcano and used the Seventh Ion as the replacement. Thy should have finished their job and killed me instead of-"

"Don't you ever say that!" The young brunette suddenly exclaimed. Sync sat in awe. It felt like he had just been punched in the face.

"Aren't you even the least bit thankful," she continued, a hint of anger showing in her amber eyes. "That you're here right now? You might have been thrown away, left to die like the rest of the Fon Master's replicas, but you _survived._ Doesn't that fact alone tell you something?"

"Yeah, so what?" He argued, the flame of his hot-tempered spirit coming back. "So I didn't rot away like the rest of them. What makes you think that this place is any better than hell!?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" She said, putting down her charts and approaching him again. "You have this set idea that the world doesn't need you, that no one cares about your existence."

"I'm not even _supposed_ to exist!" he interjected. "My entire being is a sin! How can anyone appreciate _that!?_"

"Just stop!" She shouted, her eyes sharp like talons. "You think no one cares? You think no one appreciates you? Why did thy call me here? They could have left you to die, but they didn't."

"They just use my abilities as a soldier." He scoffed.

"So isn't that appreciation in itself then?" She asked.

"Well-"

"And the rest of the God Generals. They're your comrades, aren't they? And Legretta the Quick was watching over you earlier."

"That's just-"

"The thing with you is," She continued, ignoring his pointless arguments. "You have all these people surrounding you who care, who care, who are your friends, your would-be family even," She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "But you refuse to accept them as such."

She sighed. Perhaps her speech had gotten a bit out of hand.

"Replica or not, it doesn't matter." The brunette said soothingly. "We're all people, aren't we?"

"I guess so…" He murmured in defeat, sinking underneath his covers. He wasn't fast enough to evade her sweet smile, however. The fluttering commenced.

"Well," She said. "Will you at least accept the fact that _I_ care?" She extended her hand to him. "Friends?"

His arm reluctantly snaked out from underneath the sheets as she gripped his hand firmly in hers. "Friends." He mumbled, turning a bit pink again.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, plucking the thermometer from his mouth. "You have a fever, all right. It would probably be best for you to take a rest." She plucked a bottle and a small measuring cup out of her bag. Filling it and placing it to his lips. "Drink this every four hours, as well. It should help bring he fever down."

With that, she began to pack up the rest of her tools. "Overnight recovery is possible, as long as you be good and stay in bed for the rest of the day." She joked, as he sunk even deeper beneath the Daath regulation blanket. But something strange caught his eye. It was a bandanna, white with blue edges, tied in a knot around the handle of her medical bag. An odd fashion statement, perhaps?

"Hey, Annie?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"What's that?" The green-haired God General pointed to the piece of cloth, one of the ends barely beginning to fray.

"Oh, this?" She picked up her bag, indicating the bandanna. He nodded. "Someone important gave this to me a few years ago."

A reminiscent smile creeped upon her face, her eyes glowing. "He taught me a lot of things. Like how to appreciate yourself, as well as others."

'_He?'_ Sync thought, _'Who the heck is he!?'_

"He also taught me that there's no difference between others, we're all just people." She continued, drowning in the memories. "If he had been here during your little negative outburst, he probably would have given you a good kick to the head!" She laughed as he continued to muse about the identity of the person.

"He's my, well, I don't know if I should be putting it this way, but he's my boyfriend." She said, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

'_BOYFRIEND!?' _He mentally screamed. Since when did she have a _boyfriend_!?

"You kind of look like him too!" She giggled. "His hair is green, though it's longer than yours." Her fingers swept a bit past hr shoulders for emphasis. "And you use martial arts, don't you? He does too!" She exclaimed, a bit too happy for his liking. Though for hr sake, he would pretend to be interested, no matter how, dare he say, _jealous_ he was.

"I should really introduce you two some time." The brunette said dreamily. Thinking of her _boyfriend_ he presumed. "We are friends, aren't we?"

His heart plummeted. "Yeah, friends…"

She opened her mouth to say something more, but a knock on the door prevented it. "Come in!" The doctor said instead.

A brown shoe struggled to open the door, revealing none other than Anise, hands full with a tray containing Sync's next meal. "Um, hi!" She let out, struggling with the load. "I wasn't interrupting, was I?"

"Not at all!" The doctor responded. "I just finished, actually. I'm Annie, the doctor assigned to him. Are you one of Sync's friends?"

"If you use the term 'friend' loosely." Sync said, a grin appearing as the pigtailed girl began to fume.

"Hey!" She shouted. "And I went through all that trouble making this soup for you since the head chef is on vacation? Not to mention it was _my_ floor you collapsed on earlier, mister."

"Yeah, yeah." The God General let out, obviously not listening.

"Now, now, you two." Annie said, trying not to laugh. "Settle down. Although I do think you owe her thanks for the soup, don't you?"

"Oh fine. Thanks." He muttered, scowling. Anise wondered how in Auldrant he was so easily swayed by this woman.

"Well you're welcome." She replied, placing the tray on the bedside table. "I'm Anise, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Anise. I'm Annie." The older brunette replied. "I'm about to leave, so could you do me a favor and show me to the entrance? I can't count the number of times I got lost in these corridors!"

"Sure!" Anise chimed, taking the doctor by the hand and leading her to the exit. "The Cathedral is pretty big. I'm surprised you managed to make it here."

"I am too." Annie sighed. She turned to the green-haired boy again. "Get well, Sync! I'll come visit you again sometime."

"Yeah, Sync! Don't go collapsing again. It can be a real hassle, you know?" The puppeteer added. He let out a 'hmph' in response as the duo left, placing the tray onto his lap. The silver spoon emerged with a small amount of piping hot chicken noodle, which he let cool before swallowing.

"Not half bad."

**-x-**

"That Sync can be a real stupid head sometimes." Anise said with a jump in her step, her new companion trailing next to her. "Everything he says is just…Ugh! He's so annoying!"

"Really?" Annie mused. "Are you sure he isn't just using all the insults to hide something deeper?"

"What do you mean by that?" The pink-clad girl asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Ah, it was nothing." The doctor said. She wondered how dense the two of them could possibly be as she waved it off. "Just forget about it."

"Oh, look!" The pigtailed girl exclaimed, opening the door in front of them. "There's the entrance right there. I'm pretty good, huh?"

"Indeed! Well thank you again, Anise." She said, approaching the large, ornate doors. "Can you do me a favor and look after Sync when I'm gone?"

Anise mock-thought, "I usually charge for babysitting, but I guess I could it you slide." She smiled.

The older girl laughed, "Well thank you for that. But how about I tell you a surefire way to get him better by tomorrow?"

"I'm listening." The Fon Master Guardian said eagerly.

Annie bent over to whisper into the younger girl's ear, a gasp leaving Anise's mouth a moment later. The doctor winked and waved as she trailed over the Cathedral tile. "Don't let me down, now!"

Anise gulped as she watched her leave, unstrapping Tokunaga from her back. The doll stared at her with the same, strange smile it always had. "Should I?" She asked. The doll continued to stare.

"Fine, but it's your fault if we get caught."

**-x-**

'_I can't believe I'm actually doing this.'_ Anise thought dreadfully as she crept through the Headquarters of the Order of Lorelei. _'He deserves to be sick! But say I'd take care of him…'_

Sync's room was in sight now, along with the rest of the God Generals' quarters. The dimly lit candles made her shadow dance in their light, as she stopped in front of the older boy's door.

'_Well, here goes nothing.'_ She thought as she turned the doorknob and stepped inside. Although dark, the rise and fall of his chest under the sheets was still visible. Her stomach churned as she tiptoed to his side, thinking of her next actions.

'_He won't know, he won't know, he'd BETTER NOT know!' _She repeated in her mind over and over again as she turned his head slightly to get a better view of his face. He looked knocked out completely, bangs falling messily over his forehead. Oh no, she didn't think this was _cute_, did she?

'_Snap out of it!' _Hr mind yelled, as she took a deep breath in preparation of what was to come. Slowly, the brunette lowered her face to meet his. The distance between them turned smaller and smaller, but suddenly, she stopped.

'_Let's get this over with.'_ She cringed, as a mental countdown began.

'_One, two, three-'_

She pressed her lips against his, hoping for the best.

**-x-**

Anise woke up the next morning with a sore throat and a monstrous fever.

"Twice in the course of two days?" Annie shrugged, appearing from behind the door of the Tatlin's room. "How are you feeling, Anise?"

"Terrible, thanks." She replied, frowning. "And you?"

"Fine, just fine." Annie chirped, bringing out a bottle of medicine. "I assume you did what I told you?"

"Worst decision I've ever made!" The Fon Master Guardian exclaimed, ignoring the laughter coming out of the doctor's mouth.

"Is that so?" She asked, not at all convinced. "Then look me straight in the eye and say you didn't like it."

Anise remained silent.

"That's what I thought."

A knock on the door ended their conversation. "Come in!" The older girl called.

In a display much like the day before, a stammering Sync appeared with a tray containing none other than a bowl of soup. "Hey." He greeted.

"You!" Anise seethed, gripping the blanket. "You did this to me!"

"It's not my fault!" Sync retorted, grinning. "And besides, you deserve it!"

"Why you little-!"

"Bring it!"

"Stop it!" Annie shouted, ceasing the argument. "Anise," she scolded like a mother, "What do you say?"

"Thanks." She murmured, no meaning included

"You're welcome." He teased. "I made it since the chef is still out. Consider us even now."

"Yeah, whatever." She said laxly, as h placed the tray in front of her, turning to leave aferwards.

Annie beamed, "Well that as awfully sweet, wasn't it?"

The puppeteer laughed as she sniffed a spoonful of Sync's concoction before waiting for it t cool, "Sync? Sweet? I think you have the wrong guy."

The doctor shook her head. "First love is bitter, isn't it?"

"Just like his soup."

**Fin.

* * *

**

Hahaha, well I've actually had this idea for a while, but never finished it due to my computer crashing xx;; I finally managed to type it up again, and I hope you liked it! I'm not too happy with the ending, but what truly counts is your feedback. Please review if you have the time, it really makes my day 8D


End file.
